


For Many A Lonely Day

by rolloverbeethoven



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), :), Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Brothers, But you might like it, Death, Early Queen (Band), F/M, High School, Homophobia, Look im not the best writer, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Freddie Mercury, Reincarnation, Sad Brian May, Shy John Deacon, Witches, but gone a bit weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolloverbeethoven/pseuds/rolloverbeethoven
Summary: So something serious happens to the boys one night and the next thing they know they're new again. But somehow, they remember everything.Look, I'm not great at writing, and the idea came in like a fever induced dream, but it's really fun to write and you might like itIf you get triggered by major character death or graphic violence or self harm though, maybe give it a skip.Thanks so muchKudos and comments are sooooo appreciated xx





	1. Chapter 1

John

The first thing he saw was warmth. It was hard to know. Everything was just so fast, and then stillness and warmth. He knew he should be panicking, he didn't know whether his eyes were closed or open, but when he looked down, his body wasn't there, but he couldn't help but feel relaxed. He didn't know where his friends were, but he really did hope they were okay.

He just lay there. He had never felt this relaxed. John knew he should try to remember what happened to him, but he really didn't want to ruin his calmness. It wouldn't really help anything anyways, would it? 

Time passed by, John didn't even know how long. It was hard to keep time in this place. But time went around and around. John never felt bored, happy, tired or worn out. He just sat there, and felt nothing but absolute peace. It was odd, but he had a slight feeling that he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

He didn't even know if it was himself right now. He had so many questions racing through his mind

_Am I dead? Where am I? Where's my body? Am I in a coma?_

He thought it would make the most sense if he were in a coma, caught in the quietness of his mind, and he thought it might help to struggle to wake up, but he just couldn't muster the strength to do it. He didn't even know if he wanted to leave. But the idea of his worried bandmates and family crowded around their beds scared him, and he really didn't want to be a burden to anybody, so he tried his hardest to break free.

A voice whispered. John wasn't sure if it had just been in his head or in the general environment. "Stay. Just wait a bit, everything will be alright."

John had heard her voice before. It sounded unsure, but nonetheless it calmed him down. He couldn't quite remember where he'd heard her voice from, but he was sure he'd be alright.

~~~~~~~~~~

Roger

It was all so fast. He remembers seeing bright lights, faces, and focusing on breathing, but now he wasn't and now, he 'woke up', if you could call it that. It was all very confusing, but now he was calm. Everything was calm, and warm, and he felt loved. He lay in the tranquility of it, not bothering to remember. He had never felt calm like this.

Time passed, a long time passed. Roger didn't know what to do. He couldn't feel his body any more, and he just didn't know. He wished he could have his friends back, and he would feel sad and maybe even cry if he weren't so subdued by his odd environment.

He just LAY there, he had no idea what was going on. The world was gone, his friends weren't there, and even his body wasn't there, which was odd to say the least. 

_Thats unfortunate, _Roger thought, _I actually kind of liked my body  
_

But what was he going to do about it? What could he do about it? He didn't know where he was and he certainly didn't know if he would ever leave.

He missed his parties, he missed his house, he missed his car. Most of all, he missed his best friends. He missed Fred's stupid laugh and teasing, he missed John's sweet smile and the way he always took care of them, and he even missed Brian's reasoning and wit.

The worst part of it was how Roger knew he should be angry at everything that happened, but the overwhelming tranquility only twisted it into subdued and melancholy annoyance.

He just wanted to play his drum kit one last time. But no, he never got what he wanted. It wasn't fair.

He couldn't just sit there. he always had a very short attention span, and now this was just taking it to the limits. He had to do something. Roger tried to move around, maybe he could at least walk or move or something, but then he realised he had no body, and he was fixed to where he was. How annoying.

~~~~~~~~~~

Brian

Brian saw the orange first, the only thing he could see. How odd. Everything had been cold, and now he was here. He felt warm, and comfortable.

It was very annoying that he couldn't remember what happened. He had always been very good at remembering things, but he spent ages racking his brain to reach a conclusion, and for the life of him still couldn't remember one detail about what might've brought him there.

He wondered about his friends, wherever they were. He hoped they were fine. It was probably just an odd dream, anyways, but he couldn't wake himself up. It was very odd that he had no body, but he didn't really care because there was no way in hell this was happening. It was also very tranquil, and Brian, for the first time in his memory, didn't feel stressed.

Time passed him. He just lay there. It soon became clear to him that he wasn't going anywhere soon. He couldn't speak, he had tried that, and he couldn't move, he had no body. Still, he tried to speak, to yell, but he couldn't. A sensation passed through him, and a voice told his head to calm down. If he could speak, he would have inquired as to whether he had a choice, but he didn't, and he'd have to live with that.

Luckily, he still had his internal dialogue. He didn't think it was possible to take that away from anybody, but after recent events, he had decided that nothing is impossible. _Wait a minute_ his brain was commanding, _I've heard that voice before._ Brian didn't know if he was going crazy, but he was sure that voice was familiar. At least, that's what he wanted to remember, so he did.

~~~~~~~~~

Freddie

He had never felt this in his life. He was at absolute peace. 

Fuzzy. That's all he felt.

He couldn't remember what happened, and he couldn't see his body, or his friends. Hell, he didn't even know if he was alive. Probably not, anyways.

He had been kind of prepared to die. He didn't want to die, but he knew it wasn't unlikely. He thought all the drink and parties would take him. Maybe they had, who knows?

He did miss life though. This calmness was nice, but what was one to do when that was all you had.

Freddie found not having a body very disconcerting, but what was he to do about it?

He didn't even want to remember what took him. Not in the slightest, it was a gift not knowing what caused the end of his life, save him from an eternity of regret.

He just hoped his friends were okay.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was SUCH a good gig. The crowd was increasing as people moved from the bar to go listen to the music. Everything was buzzing and alight, Freddie knew every word to every song, and the band was absolutely killing it. They played more of their own songs than covers this time round, and the crowd seemed to really be loving it, which filled them with overwhelming confidence._

_It was really Roger they had to thank for getting this gig. One of his mates from high school got them a gig at the bar, and it was honestly one of their best. Everything was going as planned_

_As they left the stage, they were all puffed and tired from giving their absolute all. Freddie looked in front, and Roger was bugging Brian about something while John was packing away his bass. The actual music they played was great, sure, but the best part of the gig was they got a room in the back to put all of their instruments and to chill before and after the gig. Freddie headed to the room, lying on a couch. Of course, Freddie didn't want to miss out on all the 'action' at the bar, but he was so goddamn tired._

_Everything had a pulse for those few minutes after walking off-stage. Roger was pretty proud of himself, it was a really good gig, that HE had gotten. He walked into the room and pulled Freddie off the couch, "Let's go, Fred, do you want to miss out?" Roger asked with a smirk. Freddie stood up, said something and gave him a pat on the back before walking out. Roger followed him into the mass crowd hanging at the bar._

_Brian sure was glad they had a backstage room, because really didn't want to socialise tonight. Lately, he'd just been feeling so tired, bored and over it. He thought he should get some rest, but he couldn't sleep. John went and sat down with him as well, and Brian was glad to have the company. Often with John, they wouldn't speak much, but the comfort of just being together was never forgotten._

_John could see Brian was in one of his moods again. He sat down next to him on the couch, just looking onto the ground. John usually went out with Roger and Freddie for a bit before retiring, but he wasn't really feeling it this time anyways. The good thing with Brian was that it wasn't awkward when nobody spoke. They sat there for a good 15 minutes before John went up to get the two of them beers._

_Freddie saw them. he didn't think they had seen him yet, but he couldn't be sure. He wasn't about to receive another bashing, especially not in front of his bandmates. He hurried back to backstage, not bothering to drag Roger with him, not wanting him to make a scene. He walked in, perhaps a bit too pale, John noticed he was shaken. He said he just needed to sit for a bit. He had to get out of here._

_Everything was a blur for Roger, everything was spinning, and the alcohol was really hitting him. One moment Freddie was there, and then another he wasn't. He was having the time of his life, as he always did at bars and parties. Soon, he wasn't sure how long, when he had a girl at each arm, he saw John ordering three beers. "Hey John," he came, slapping his back, "where are the others?" he enquired tiredly. John only told his they were in the back stage, and Roger was quite surprised, Brian, sure he never did anything fun, but usually John and Fred would still be out here with him. He just nodded as he went back to partying._

_The men who were behind the bar knew what they had come for. It was absolutely disgusting what they had seen, and they had come to destroy it. It wasn't natural. Last time they saw him, they delivered a good bashing. This time the punishment would be more severe. They couldn't quite find him, but they would, they were determined._


	3. Chapter 3

John

A quiet voice whispered through his head. He had long discarded the idea of trying to escape. But he could feel that things were about to change. At this point, John didn't really care what was happening to him, it was clear he wasn't going back.

So it came as a complete shock when he did.

The world blurred, and he couldn't see at all, but he could smell safety. It was odd, and John didn't think it was possible, but he was sure he'd just been reborn again.

Somehow, he had all the memories of before. He wasn't sure if he was able to walk, speak or hear. Probably not, but he'll figure that out later.

Everything had just been so weird, but John could do something with this, maybe if he had all the same memories he could re-learn bass or something, doing it all again was an option.

The next few days were a blur, and it was the most disconcerting feeling to be a young child. 

He had all the time in his life to think over everything and begin preparations for his new life.

And he still couldn't remember what had ended his old one.

~~~

The next few years were fun. He hung with his parents, did everything a child would do. 

He still had his memories from before though, all of them, and he thought like a man in his 20s.

He thanked god he was still a boy, and especially that he was still in England. Made speaking the language easier.

John learnt to live with the questions he had first had. He had given up trying to remember what had killed him. 

He hadn't given up on his friends.

Every day, he wondered if somehow he could go back to his old house, see his family, prove it was him. It was silly, they'd never believe him. But John never lost that hope.

Nobody ever suspected that John had a life before this, in fact, they gave him his new name, Henry Farley. Nobody had noticed that he still responded to the name John, that he was able to read and speak as soon as his eyes and voice developed, and he had a great amount of knowledge on electronics and bass guitars than a child of ten should. 

His parents enrolled him in primary school just around the corner of his house. He tried his hardest to appear stupid, he couldn't let anyone know what happened. He just wanted to relive a normal life, and he didn't want to be carted away to a facility for 'special kids'.

~~~~~~~~~~

Roger

He was awake, finally. No more red, subdued living, but finally the sharp harshness of real life. 

He was alive again! There was one catch though, he had to start life again.

This was frustrating to Roger for many reasons. He still had his memories and life in his head from before, though.

He'd seen a movie about this before, resurrection, he was sure, when they were all at Freddie's. He'd had a long and drunk conversation with John about it. Shit! His friends. Where were they?

Oh well, they'd live without me, Roger thought.

Everything was so annoying, he wasn't allowed to do things for himself. It was humiliating being treated like a child. It was probably because he was a child, but still, could they give him a rest?

~~~

He still couldn't remember anything from the last few days of his life as Roger Taylor. He could only tell that they probably hadn't gone to plan, because now he was here.

The most infuriating part of this new life was his name. When he was younger, he demanded that everyone called him Roger, to which his parents thought was most adorable and hilarious. Now he just let them call him Scott, what would it matter.

Primary school was fun, and it was so nice to be a kid again in a small town, playing all the time with his friends.

It wasn't all that hard with the brain of an adult, because adult Roger was very similar to a child. He did miss the alcohol, though.

Look, he didn't want to redo his life, but essentially, if you looked at it, he really got double the partying and half the ageing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Brian

Look, he was done with this, completely fed up. But what could he do? Lie there and cop it was the answer. It was absolutely humiliating to be a baby again, especially with adult thoughts and an adult conscience.

It was awful to not be able to speak or hear. It was even worse torture to not be able to remember what killed him.

He knew he'd been killed, and this was probably hell.

Well, at least his parents were really nice. He couldn't help but love them, they were just so loving and nice. It kind of made him miss his own parents, although the last thing he remembers of them is being kicked out of the family's house because he was talking of giving up his academic pursuits to do music.

It kind of made him cry, miss the times when he was younger, feel sorry for his parents to know that their only son had died. His new parents raced into the room to try and figure out what was wrong with him.

Relief washed over him the first time he heard his parents speak. Chances are he was still in Britain, which was good, because it would be easier to rebuild his life, which he certainly planned to do,

~~~

They renamed him Nicholas, and they thought he was an absolute brainiac because he could read earlier than most of their friends' kids, and he had taken a serious interest in the stars.

His favourite part of his new family was his garden. His father loved gardening, and so Brian would find himself helping his father plant new vegetables or trim the hedges. It was all so nice and pretty.

Of course, the kids at his school were nice too, and he often had them over in his treehouse, which he made with his father the previous summer.

It turned out that life actually wasn't that bad. He could still play his guitar that he begged his new mum to buy for him. Although, when he suggested that him and his father build an electric guitar, he just shook his head, said it was something better bought than made. 

Still, he was angry at luck or whatever other power brought him to this life that he would have to redo it all, the hours spent on studying and stressing, all for nothing, for him to have to do it again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Freddie

Ah! Life! What fun!

Looking at the blurred outline of people by his bed filled him with joy. It had been a long time since he had all of this attention.

AND he'd get to do it again this time.

Look, he was a fabulous queen before, and he'd be one again.

He only wished he had John, Bri and Rog with him, but hey, you couldn't have EVERYTHING

Everything was so exciting, and although he had his old mind, his body was filled with pure, infantile joy.

He had another life ahead of him, and he was overjoyed to be back in the game.

~~~

Life buzzed. He took every opportunity he could, did everything.

He had noticed that he lost both his old looks and old name. But he was still undeniably the Freddie Mercury he had been before. Now he was a smallish, pale boy with greyish brown hair and blue eyes, and even with the unbearably boring name of Charles Bradley, he knew he'd be a bigger star than he was before.

Family life was fun, he had always had a passion for music, and so for his seventh birthday, his father bought him a record player. They played his old Beatles and Hendrix records. Freddie loved them.

His father had been very confused when he had asked if he had any Queen songs. He know that his father would have no idea who that was, but it was just a bit of fun. 

Freddie decided it would be pretty cool to get a Queen record though, and so his mother looked everywhere in Yorkshire to find one for his ninth birthday. His parents were very confused as to why he was so obsessed about this band they had never heard before, but it was important to him, so they got it.

It was even more confusing when Freddie knew every word and piano notes to every song, made comments about the songs and artists as if he knew them, but they always knew their son was odd, in a good way, and they just kind of...accepted it.

Life was fun, and he couldn't wait for it to really ramp up


	4. Chapter 4

_Freddie shuddered. They were at the bar, the same men that beat him up only two weeks ago. It had been bad that time, and he remembers Brian driving him to the hospital while John took care of a drunk Roger. He really didn't want that to happen again. He felt kind of bad, he'd been chatting to a lovely young lady who he had stumbled upon being harassed by a jerk. He told the guy to get lost and bought her a few drinks, but as soon as he saw the men he apologised to her and retreated backstage._

_He sat on the couch. God, how did his friends do it? It was just so boring. He just felt like he was missing out on the fun, and was stuck with sadness and quiet. He just went out to have a cigarette. He saw Roger standing against a wall with a girl. He should have just left, but it was too tempting to break it up, and plus, he needed something to do. "Jeez Rog, get a room!" Freddie taunted._

_Roger turned away to face Freddie, "You're a pest, Fred. Go away," Roger stood up, and the girl gave him a wink and walked away as Rog straightened his shirt back out and lit up two cigarettes and handed one to his friend. The two boys stood outside for a bit, just enjoying each other's company, Freddie's mind dozing off._

_His mind had a harsh awakening when a man in the corner of his vision corner grabbed his collar and hit his back against the wall. Freddie recognised his face, and let out a scared shriek before trying to pull his hands off. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing," Roger said, before trying to punch the man. The man just punched Roger before he could reach him. _

_"We got a fairy, Paul." He called to one of the two men beside him. "We caught ya last time, ya not getting away this time," He threw Freddie's cigarette to the floor before punching him in the stomach. Freddie folded in half, and took a glance at Roger, who was trying to get to the assailant. He had blood running from his nose and onto his shirt. He had gotten away before, but Freddie wasn't sure they would be so lucky this time._

_Freddie tried to get his breath back as he watched Roger fold over as he did after being punched in the stomach. "Anyways - we came prepared this time," Freddie looked just as fearful as Roger did, and the man gave them both the most disgusting grin Freddie had seen in his life before drawing a shotgun from his pocket._

_Freddie knew they wouldn't get out of this now. He just hoped they would spare Roger and prayed that John and Brian wouldn't come out of their room._


	5. Chapter 5

John

High school was fun, a bit. It was nice to be able to re-do it, but it was just human psyche to go back to what you knew, and so John, at the age of sixteen, found himself in maths, physics, chemistry, english, engineering and music. His parents enrolled him in violin and drum lessons a while ago, and he never objected, and everyone in the theory class was very confused when he knew everything at the beginning of primary school. He was very good at music, and even went to London to play.

It was odd he still had his old memory, and he wasn't sure if this happened to everyone who died, but surely not? Or else there'd be a whole lot more child prodigies and 'resurrection' claims. He was only now beginning to recover the memory of his death, but only colours came to him, nothing specific.

He was medium height and a little bit skinny for his age. He definitely looked very similar to before, with auburn hair and a similar face. He was very similar to before, actually, he was a bit shy and awkward, but he had a sense of humour. He had a few friends at school, but he definitely wasn't popular. He was happy, content, with his regular life.

He never asked his parents if they knew about Queen, never asked for a record. He missed his music, and the work and effort that went into it for nothing, but it wasn't worth the effort. Sure, it would be really cool if they did know what Queen was, but even if they did, what was he going to do? He was never going back to his old life, and he had to accept that. maybe it would just be better to forget and move on.

There was not a day that passed by where John didn't think about the friends and family he left behind. He knew he had to get over it, but he wondered about his mother, his siblings, his girlfriend, his band. He always thought that when he died, he would be with his father. Evidently not. He would get there eventually, but now he had another chance to re-do it, and he would do it better this time.

~~~~~~~~~~

Roger

Life was great. He'd forgotten how much he had missed high school. He had known, basically since he was born, that he had to get into the popular kids' group. He knew just how to do that, just redo what he had done last time. He found it handy he had the knowledge from his last life. Now, he was reaping the benefits of getting into the popular group, and he was getting invited to parties left, right and centre. 

He was partying hard, too, hooking up with girls, taking light party drugs and underage drinking were definitely a few of his favourite activities. He completely forgot about homework, and his teachers kept threatening to call his parents, but he knew they wouldn't. They didn't care about him enough to inconvenience themselves a few minutes while calling his parents. Plus, the only important-ish subject he was doing was biology, and only because he already knew about it a bit. The rest were studio arts, english, easy math, sport and geography. All the easy subjects, except for mandatory english.

He worked now, as well, because his father said that he would have to start paying for his own things

His appearances weren't dissimilar to before. Now, was shortish, and stocky but still a bit skinny. He had naturally blondish hair and blueish eyes, but he dyed his hair darker, and it was an odd colour now. 

He always used to do athletics. He was very good at running and jumping. He used to do athletics with a few of the boys from school. He didn't go back to music much, though. He tried percussion, and was very good at it, and he had a drum kit at home, but it reminded him too much of before. He didn't want to do a re-do of his life, he wanted something else, but he wasn't sure if he had a choice.

The worse part of the whole set up was how far away from London he was. He was up in god-knows-where, a small town in Yorkshire, and he should be thankful he was still in the UK, but everyone knows that you can be a god in a small town and still be a nobody in a city. Still, he'd find a way.

~~~~~~~~~~

Brian

He was semi-popular, he guessed. I mean, he was friends with everyone in the year level, really, but he wasn't popular. That was fine with him, though, he had other priorities. He had stupidly chosen all of the hard subjects, trying to get ahead, doing chemistry, physics, math, english, biology and french. He was always really interested in the sciences, and he still had his memory, so that was easy, but his school didn't even offer astronomy, so he had to choose some sciences. He chose french, as well, almost purely out of impulse, which was unlike him. Before he died, he tried to learn spanish, so french was kind of easy.

He didn't go to many parties. Just last week he went to one, and it was the worst thing he had ever been through. He just sat at the side, not speaking. He wasn't antisocial, he just didn't know how to speak to teenagers. He was perfectly fine speaking to adults, but everything everybody did was just so stupid. He was above this, and he knew it.

As a kid, he played football. He got quite good at it, but he quit because he didn't have time, so he did rowing, which he subsequently quit. He never used to do sports, so this new life was quite a good opportunity for change. Now, he was just above average height with tanner skin and dark hair and eyes, not too different to how he was before but with a tan. He still had a baby face, his mum said, but a 'serious baby-face,' 

He had just about given up on his old life. He remembers once asking his dad if he knew Queen, and his dad said he might've heard a song or two from something like that but he didn't like them much. Brian didn't hold that against his dad, it was an acquired taste.

Brian found himself sad a lot of the time. Not sad, really, just numb. Like nothing will solve it. His teachers had noticed it, and now he had weekly sessions with the psychologist, which were not helpful at all. He wanted so badly to tell her about his last life, but he knew she'd think he was an absolute nutcase and cart him off to a maximum-security institution, and then he'll have just wasted another life, so he suffered in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~

Freddie  


His parents sent to him to the secondary school around the corner. He couldn't believe how nice it was to go to school so close to home. At 16 years of age, he could still clearly remember his life before, and he couldn't believe it had been 16 years. His memory always fogged up around his death, but he was starting to get more and more in his mind as the years went on. He remembers the flashes of light, and the fear. 

His school was pretty. It was suburban, and the kids he used to go to primary school were in high school with him too. He wasn't very academic, which came as no surprise. He failed almost every test, but that was okay because he was going to be a legend, and legends didn't necessarily have to know about the quadratic formula or argument analysis.

When he was much younger, he had asked his parents to enrol him in dancing classes. He kept dancing, and it was great, because it would mean that he wouldn't have to spend ages before a concert going through the steps. It was also nice just to get away from school for a while. If all else fell through, he reckoned he'd be a dancer.

He was fairly tall, just average really, and he had ashy blonde hair, which reminded him a bit of Roger. It was always sore going over what he'd lost, but he'd build a new life soon, he was sure of it. He had freckles, which annoyed the life out of him, and glasses. He looked like a typical nerd. 

He loved art. He drew pictures all the time, and it was good to know that he was still good at it. He drew what he remembered of himself, and his band and his family. It was a little weird, he knew, that he was still obsessing over his past life, but it was pretty weird his situation, and he needed an outlet. It surprised him that he still remembered their faces, but it was hard to forget the faces of those you loved.

He didn't think he'd ever get out of this, but he could certainly learn to manage it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Freddie threw a fist up at the man's face, it wasn't enough to cause much damage, but it was enough to annoy the man and to make Freddie happy. But he soon wished he hadn't done that, been so careless. He'd forgotten that he was also protecting his brothers. The man hit Freddie again in the gut, and as Roger turned, they kicked him too. Roger let out a scream, they had probably broken a rib. Freddie winced, for Roger, but also because now Brian and John had probably heard, and he was just praying they wouldn't come out. Freddie felt himself slammed against the wall again, as the gun was held to his head._

_Brian had heard a scream come from behind the door. It probably wasn't even a scream, just someone yelling. Initially, he dismissed it, it was probably a drunk crew laughing in the bar, or a fight outside the room. Brian got bored just sitting around though, and it wouldn't hurt to look. He went through the door, leaving John and his beer, who didn't look bothered to be left in the room. He opened the door, and he saw Freddie with blood on his shirt and a gun to and Roger with blood over his face, on the floor. He didn't even know if they were conscious, but he ran towards the man._

_Brian was not heavy enough to tackle the big man down, and one of the two standing over Roger came and hit him over the head. "Are you one of these fags, too?" He spat before kicking him aside. Brian's head spun, and he stood up, and stumbled, "Leave us alone." He said, aiming for an authoritative command but it ended up being more of a weak plea. The main man hit him in the stomach, and he rolled over next to Roger. It was all he could do to stay silent, he didn't want John out here and he certainly didn't want the gun currently pointed at him to go off. From here, he could see Freddie's rueful glance down at him. He could see the resignation in Freddie's eyes, he had given up, and Brian could see the pain. The look on his older friend's face told him that these men weren't there to scare him this time._

_Roger lay on the floor, looking up at Freddie. He had been punched to the ground, and he knew that this was it, he wouldn't escape. He didn't even notice he had screamed, but he guessed that was why Brian came out of the room. He cursed himself, now it would be his fault his best friend died as well. He tried to tell Brian to run, but it would be no use, he couldn't speak, and Brian would never leave them like this here. The man said something to him before dealing him a blow to the head. Roger didn't see much after that, just saw some flashes of clothing in the corner of his eye and felt the weight of his friend next to him. They lay like that for a bit, Roger watching Freddie try to fight off the man. Roger had a knife to his neck. He couldn't hear anything, but suddenly he did._

_The man had shot him in the neck. His blood spat across the wall, and he knew he was gone. He looked down at Roger, who had a knife to his neck, the man about to kill him. He knew he would, and there was nothing anybody can do. He heard Brian scream his name, rush to him before being taken down by the main man. Freddie fell hard against the floor, his blood flooding the pavement. He looked across, heard Roger's gasp. A tear escaped his eyes, it was all his fault, he and his friends would die, they would all be dead because he couldn't keep his sexuality a secret. He hated these men, but there was noting anybody could do anymore, he was gone, Roger and Brian were going and it would take nothing short of a miracle for John to be safe._


End file.
